


Bleeding Hearts and the Caring Boy

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lance has a big imagination, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, and he's too caring for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Bleeding Hearts: Purity, Innocence, Represents beautiful young women who died in a tragic waySometimes, Lance is too caring and Shiro worries that it will be Lance's downfall.





	Bleeding Hearts and the Caring Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Shance Flower Exchange](https://shanceflowerexchange.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy!<3

There’s a flower shop right off of main street and Shiro remembers being dragged there all the time by his best friend. Lance was obsessed with whatever poetical globity gloop he filled his head with after reading a book, or watching a movie or really, anything that can inspire him. People called him delusional, but Shiro thinks that romantic fits Lance better. Because that’s Lance, the lover boy who romanticized everything his imagination reached, and the flower shop was no exception. 

 

“Do you think people look up the meaning of a flower before purchasing it?”

 

“No, they’re too lazy to do that, they just take whatever looks pretty,” Shiro told him.

 

Lance didn’t listen, and when the florist at the shop told him how ridiculous the language of flowers are and repeated what Shiro had said in a harsher tone, Shiro reassuringly squeezed his hand and told him that they can buy whatever flower Lance liked to cheer him up.

 

That was when Lance had darted towards the back of the shop, Shiro following curiously. They came across a rack stuffed with packets of seeds. Their descriptions and a picture of the flower are illustrated on the front. Lance approached a red packet and plucked it from the rack. He handed the packet to Shiro, a smile grazing his face. Shiro examined the illustration of the flower on the cover. The flowers were hanging from a stem and looked like hearts with the ends dripping off of the shape. 

 

“Beautiful aren’t they?” Lance smiled, “They’re called Bleeding Hearts.”

 

Shiro nodded, “It fits them.”

 

“I wanna grow these in mama’s garden,” Lance had admitted as he rested his hand on Shiro’s forearm. Shiro looked down at his shorter friend to find those blue eyes looking at him adoringly. Shiro blushed as he turned his head away.

 

“C’mon,” Shiro took Lance’s hand and began to return to the cash register, “Let’s purchase this and get out of here.”

 

They never stopped coming back to that flower shop. Lance kept on adding new to his mother’s garden to a point that the garden might as well been his. The garden was beautiful, lining up the stoned pathway that led up to their front door. All kinds of flower blossomed in the path, from common flowers to more exotic ones. The garden had never looked so alive under Lance’s care. And the garden was special to the two of them.

 

They had shared their first kiss while planting seeds one spring morning. Lance had his bangs pushed back with the bandanna he wore as they worked, beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and he frequently wiped off the sweat with his dirty hands, covering his face in dirt. 

 

It was adorable, Shiro couldn’t resist him. As Lance crouched down next to Shiro to water the seeds, Shiro took Lance’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Lance eagerly kissed him back, crawling onto Shiro’s lap and letting Shiro do whatever he pleased with Lance. 

 

They spent several nights under the stars, their hands intertwined as Lance told stories that Shiro always listened to, no matter how repetitive, cheesey or cliche they were. Fantasy was Lance’s passion, and Lance was Shiro’s. Lance had the biggest heart in the world and Shiro loved him for it, but sometimes it worried him.

 

After Lance graduated high school, the two of them moved in together in the city where Shiro started working and Lance started taking classes at the college he chose to go. They had adopted a dog, a Husky named Misty. 

 

They both loved that loveable puppy who brought lots of joy into their lives, but it was clear that Lance loved Misty far more than Shiro ever could. This was evident when one cold winter night the two arrived home after a date to find that their precious Misty wasn’t around. The two searched frantically for the dog, calling out their name but to , no avail Misty did not come to them. Realizing that Misty was not in the house, the two had begun to assume the worst: that Misty was outside.

 

Lance had ran out the door, not even bothering to put on his coat and began calling out for Misty. Shiro watched as Lance ran up and down the street before breaking down in the middle of the road. Shiro ran up to Lance and patted his boyfriend’s shaking back as he gave Lance his coat. Knowing that it was too dark for them to be standing in the middle of the road, (and fear that a car will run them over) Shiro pulled Lance to the side. Thankfully all the snow from the previous storm had already melted so he was able to get Lance to sit down on the grass without worrying about getting wet. Lance was still crying when Shiro hugged him.

 

“It’s okay, we’ll find her,” Shiro said in an attempt to comfort Lance.

 

“Our baby girl just ran away,” Lance replied, “How is anything about that remotely okay?”

 

“She’s out there,” Shiro replied, she had to be. But even in this weather, the last person to leave the house was Shiro and that was in the morning. A husky couldn’t survive that long outside could they?

 

“Maybe we can ask the neighbors if they’ve seen her.”

 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Shiro smiled as he stood up, “Let’s get back inside the house and call them.” 

 

“Okay,” Lance replied, taking Shiro’s hand. His face was still stained with tears but he appeared to have calmed down. 

As soon as Shiro stepped onto the lawn he heard a faint whimper.The couple turned to each other, eyes wide open. Could it be? Lance raced up the steps and ran inside with Shiro following close behind. When they entered their home, the whimpering was louder and the two looked up to see Misty peeking her head through the railing and wagging her tail excitedly.

 

“Misty!” Lance cried out as he ran up the stairs. The husky bounced excitedly towards Lance as he threw his arms around her, “Oh my baby girl, I thought I lost you.”

 

There were tears streaming down both of their faces as their clueless dog happily accepted the sudden love she was receiving. If Misty had truly disappeared instead of gone into hiding, who knew what could have become of Lance. He cared about Misty too much to remain calm if she isn’t where she’s supposed to be.

 

Shiro had thought that was going to be the worst thing that was going to happen that year. He couldn’t be more wrong.

 

It was starting to get warmer, but the winter was still hanging on by a thread and made its presence clear with its strong icy winds. The flowers, however, have been stubborn and were already starting to bloom. 

 

Shiro was lounging at home with Misty when suddenly Lance came running into the house and threw his arms around Shiro. Shiro was slightly taken aback as he hugged his boyfriend back and soothingly rubbed his back.

 

“Hey,” Shiro laughed, “What’s gotten into you?”

 

Lance sniffled as he pulled away, ‘I’m sorry, it’s just… you know about my niece Olivia right?”

 

“Little Livvy? The one with…” Lance’s face fell and Shiro immediately knew what was wrong, “When?”

 

“This morning, just got off the phone with my sister,” Lance was trying to wipe off his tears but more just came pouring out. Little Livvy was Lance’s favorite niece and he always viewed as his own since he was the one there when she was born in place of her father. Lance took her out for ice cream whenever he could and always sent her presents for Christmas and her birthday. She was basically spoiled rotten thanks to Lance. When she was diagnosed with cancer, Lance was devastated and did everything in his power to help raise money to help her.

 

Shiro rubbed Lance’s back and kissed the top of his forehead, “I know how important she was to you.”

 

Lance nodded pulling away, “The funeral is this Thursday.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I want to...bring something to her…” Lance started towards the back door that led to the garden behind their house.

 

Shiro followed Lance to the back of the house and watched as Lance knelt before the flower bed, a shovel and a pot next to him. Misty pushed past Shiro and bounded towards the lawn, excitedly sniffing Lance as he began to dig into the flower bed.

 

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked.

 

“These were Liv’s favorite flowers,” Lance replied. He had stopped crying but his cheeks were still wet, his eyes were red and puffy and his skin was still pale from the shock, “I want to give these to her, one last time…”

 

Shiro stepped out onto the lawn and snatched the shovel from Lance’s hand, “Don’t destroy the garden for her.”

 

Lance looked down at the shovel that was now in Shiro’s hand, “Okay.”

 

Shiro dropped the shovel in the grass and wrapped his arms around Lance. Immediately, Lance began crying again, his sobs filling the white noise of the afternoon. When they pulled apart, Shiro planted his lips against Lance and wiped away a tear. If he doesn’t do something, Lance will be crying for the rest of the month and will refuse to do anything but mourn his niece. Shiro smiled down at his boyfriend who solemnly smiled back. He leaned in for another kiss, making sure Lance felt the sincerity and adoration he had for Lance in it. Lance immediately kissed Shiro back, sending back his own messages. When the two parted, Shiro rested his head against Lance’s forehead.

 

“We’ll buy her a beautiful pot of flowers tomorrow,” Shiro said, “How does that sound?”

 

“Okay,” Lance nodded.

 

“C’mon,” Shiro intertwined his fingers with Lance and began to lead them inside, “I have just the right remedy to cheer you up.” Shiro smiled down at his boyfriend who smiled back. Lance’s skin had begun to return to its natural color, a sign that he was feeling better. “By the way, what is Livvy’s favorite flower?”

 

Lance turned to the door, making sure their husky had followed them back inside before closing the door, “The same ones as mine, bleeding hearts.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.   
> Talk to me about Shance on [tumblr!](https:rosiekeith.tumblr.com)  
> Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
